


the enterprise supper club, invitation only

by bossymarmalade (maggie)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Food, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/pseuds/bossymarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Extreme dining" is more significant if you live in outer space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the enterprise supper club, invitation only

**Author's Note:**

> standard foreword: if i have written something problematic/oppressive to a marginalized group that you find hurtful, please please please don't think twice about telling me. i will never spew hate at you, will never attack you, and i will always thank you and make the change.

"I want you to know," Sulu said, "that the only, and I mean the _only_ , reason I'm here with you right now is because Pavel has a cold and spending another evening listening to him whine and curse is about the only thing worse than this."

"You _love_ it," Uhura said serenely. Hikaru raised an eyebrow, which gave him that suspicious one-big-eye, one-small-eye look that secretly delighted her and that she maybe provoked him to produce more than she should.

"Love what? Being here, or Pavel's shenanigans?"

Uhura waved a hand. "Both. We are the only two people on this ship who really know what it's like to have epicurean taste in the unknown, as well as the trials and travails of dating moody little genius boys."

That incurred the whole-face crinkle, which Uhura loved even more than the different-sized eyes, if possible. "I so wish you wouldn't talk about Commander Spock that way," he muttered. "It makes it hard to not think about you two doing it when he's giving me orders on the bridge."

"Oh, really." Uhura levelled her own raised eyebrow and a smirk at Sulu until he snorted and turned his attention back to the table. "Okay," he said. "What is this again?"

"FFllurio misky-bo," Uhura supplied promptly, lifting a sealed cover from the platter. Pea-sized blobs of dark jelly quivered on the plate, and Sulu poked one with a fork and said, "Not bad. Looks kind of like tapioca pearl--" He paused when the misky-bo spun in a spiral, then melted into a gooey black puddle; it shivered for a moment, then slowly began raising up in bubbles, separating and firming into the blobby state again. He looked at Uhura, who could barely contain her glee.

"Aren't they fantastic?" she said. "FFllurio food-plants are hugely sensitive to mammalian sound frequencies, because the FFllurio people are the only natural predators and all speak--" she adjusted her voice without even blinking, trilling rapidly in the back of her throat so that her words -- there was no other way to describe it -- had frills on them, "like this due to their symbiotic relationship with FFllurio birds." She pointed at the plate as she spoke, and Sulu watched as the misky-bo shuddered and then turned perfectly transparent, more like ghosts of food than actual bits of jelly.

"So we're disrupting their response mechanism to the usual environmental stimulus of high voices," Sulu said, pitching his voice to slide up and down, watching in fascination as the blobs jerked and cycled frenetically through streaks of black and clear and a few on the edges half-melted. Uhura responded with a low-hum "mmm-hmmm" and the misky-bo pooled out until Sulu made a high chittering noise and the pool went clear, and then Uhura countered with a deep string of percussive noises with pops of fluting soprano and he held up his hands. "Okay, okay," he grinned, as the poor confused misky-bo jiggled and jittered on the plate. "I can't beat you there."

"Smart boy," Uhura smiled. "We ready?"

Sulu took a deep breath and clutched his fork. "We ready."


End file.
